On One Night
by R.I.T.R.4.L
Summary: AU. This is what happens when Haley and Nathan have a one night stand. Mainly Naley, will have Brucas later. Please read. I promise it's going to get better.
1. But it is Better If u do

**On one night**

Chapter 1: but it's better if you do

Most people could say nothing could happen on one night. And I will have to say everything could happen in one night, whether you want it or not. I don't blame what happen but I wish I could have done something about it. Maybe that how it had to be. Maybe not. Whatever it is this is my story, I don't want pity but it needed to be told and I must live with happen him and me.

It was a cool and crisp autumn night. I thought my life was over I thought I couldn't move on. The previous two weeks were hell. My boyfriend of five years did the unthinkable thing. He cheated. It was understandable in a way, she was young beautiful blonde a vixen mostly everything I wasn't. We didn't share anything except one thing, blood. She was my older sister. The girl who show me how to wear a bra, the lady who showed the proper way to use a tampon, she was my sister. My older and suppose to be wiser, sultry sister, Taylor.

I know it was a bad idea when she asked to stay at our place. I didn't want her to stay, but she was indeed family and we were once close. She lived with Chris and I for five months. He never mined in his own words. "More people for the Chris Keller to share." I knew in the back of mine that something would happen between them.

Chris was at a time the perfect boyfriend. He was the first guy to get to second base with me. And then conquered the whole diamond, stole every base and my heart at the same time. He admitted to loving me, on Valentines Day. I should have known that the whole thing was fake. I mean come on every thing was planned, from the times he planned loosing my virginity. I was so, so stupid. But it was part of the "Chris Keller charm"

I came home one night after a long shift at the company, I was supposed to be later but my boss send me home. I remember opening the bedroom door and seeing her body on his. Her screaming his name, him groaning hers, in a way it would have seemed romantic. All I could do was scream and cry. When they now I was there they didn't stop. I watched them climax, and all I could do was just stare. Let just say the relationship is over. The next day I moved out and headed to LA, I couldn't stay in Echo Park.

For the first time in my life I feel free. No more dealing with the fact that my life was planned. Tonight was all about me. I went to the little bag that I had bought two days ago and took out the spaghetti shirt and matching thong. It said I heart Nathan. It looked like one of those cheesy NY shirts they sold on the street. Haley Samantha James was going to do something she never did before; she was going to seduce a guy.

This wasn't any guy this was the one and only Nathan Scott. He was indeed the one guy who could help her be something she wasn't. The reason, because he was the only person who Chris Keller admitted was better than him. Chris thing for Nathan was as big as Chase thing for Brad Pitt on big brother (a/n I love big brother and the show is starting to heat up. Sorry for the ramblings.) He often joked that if he ever became gay his first choice would be Nathan.

Haley went into the shower shedding her clothes and shedding her problems. She came out did her make-up and donned on the "twins" with a mini skirt and a flaring red bra. She was heading for Tric, the club he was going to be tonight. It was indeed Wednesday, the most popular night for the Celebes to come and play.

Meanwhile 11:00 Tric

Nathan sat at his table in the VIP section. He had it good. The woman where throwing themselves at him and Paris Hilton just asked him to come and party with her, He was over her though she played games. He could have anyone and he mean anyone. He saw Jessica Alba eyeing him but thought not tonight. He wanted some lame ass real chick, someone who he could throw out tomorrow morning because they're not worthy of his presence. He always played this little game. Tonight though to make the game even better he would pick up the most scared, prudish girl here. Someone who he could tell wasn't really a slut.

Just then he looked over to the entrance and saw a girl walking awkwardly in 8-inch heels. She almost fell and before she could he ran over to catch her. She landed in his arms. Before even looking up at the person she began apologizing. "Sorry I'm such a klutz. I know this was a bad idea- '' as she looked up she saw the striking blue eyes.

She was so embarrassed, not only did she almost fell in front of a nightclub of people, but the guy who she was trying to seduce was the guy who saved her. And how come he is so calm. O my god I'm starting to long. He probably thinks I'm some kind of- Haley was interrupted from he thoughts. "Can you stop leaning on me now." As she began to get up she saw how tall he is. She had to raise her head to see his eyes. She began to walk of when Nathan caught her arm. " I see you're a fan. Why didn't you ask for an autograph." She began to look at him with a confused look when she realized that she had on 'the twins'. He gave her a little smirk. "Which boob."

If a person could have actually turned into a tomato, Haley would have been the first person. Her face was as red as a beet. "Excuse me." She said, she still couldn't believe that he had just said that.

He smirked at her with that cocky smirk again. He knew that he found Ms. Tonight. She was perfect. She was obviously not going to throw herself at him. He wasn't even drunk and he already found her. That took out part of the fun, but hey tonight could make up for it. "Left or right. Most girls pick right. I see you might want left though."

The girl he just met began walking off. He didn't know what possessed him but he decided to pull her back. "Get off of me you, you ass. God no wonder Chris idolize you your just like him."

"Hey how the hell is Chris and I like to think I'm unique." Haley scoffed at his response

"Chris is Chris Keller on of the best singers ever. And I can tell you that your act is something that every guy born in the OC with money is the same. I thought you would be different. Guess I was wrong. Bye Mr. Scott." She began to head out when he grabbed her hand again. "Sorry I just use to sluts throwing themselves at me. How about we hang out for a while and I promise that I won't be such an ass." He put his hands around her shoulders and led her to his table.

Was he god or what? He fuckn had the world in his palm. He had her where he wanted her. She was so gullible. She was pretty, but so was what her name from last night. As he headed to the table she was greeted by Carmen and Jenna. The girls welcomed her as they were accustoming to the newbie every night. They didn't approve but who were they to judge all they know was that society consider them sluts. The two girls took Haley hands and led her onto the dance floor. "O and Nathan my name is Haley. Haley James." She then followed Carmen Electra and Jenna Jameson. The girl began to dance to some Beenie Mann.

Other couples headed to the dance floor when Tim Jake and Lucas walked up to him. The three were the starters of the Sacramento kings. They all had been consider the "funky white boys with skills." By one of the members and so they decided to call him skills. Skills couldn't be there since he and his wife just had a baby. "Wow is that your hottie tonight. Scott because I swear she isn't your type." Tim stated

"Yeah actually she is and that is why I picked her." He took a shot and laid back on the white couch in the VIP room.

"Yo bro I don't think you want get involved with her. She seems like dating material." Lucas stated to his older brother. He saw how Nathan was staring at the mystery chick. Before Nathan could response the girls returned.

"I have a favor to ask you." Haley said directly to Jake. "My friend Peyton is your biggest fan can I have your autograph." She then took out a magazine with him on the cover.

As he signed, Nathan pulled Haley on his lap. "How come he got to sign an autograph?" He then tightened his arm around her waist.

The group began to look at Nathan with a strange look. Not only had he began to kiss her on the cheek but he looked very sincere. The only time he was like that was when he use to date a girl name Anna. They were steady until she told him she was a lesbian. He then became a big, big, big jerk, sleeping with random chicks partying every night. He wasn't the same sincere home town boy. And if anyone could change this would be the mystery girl the group agreed.

"O guys this is Haley. Haley James." The group began to put two and two together.

"You use to date that singer guy. Chris Keller god he is such a character." Stated Carmen.

"Once I went to a concert with Dave when we were married and he was totally hitting on me with Dave there Davie almost killed him."

"Hi I'm Lucas. Nathan hotter and sexier younger brother." He held his hand out and when she shakes it he kissed her palm. Nathan only scoffs.

"Get your own girl." he said in a jealous tone. If there was one thing Nathan was it was jealous. Right then the group began to realize that this girl would be around more often. This was the first time that the group saw Nathan ever act that way.

"What ever lover boy." Lucas said and leaded Jenna out onto the dance floor.

Nathan then cursed under his breath. He loved his brother but sometimes he was so damn agitating. He instead pulled Haley onto the dance floor and began to dance. The dance floor was pack, so she had to dance even closer to him then she would have originally wanted to.

Haley was actually enjoying herself. She hadn't been clubbing in a long time. And by the minute she was getting more attracted to Nathan. Then Justin Timberlake new song "sexy back" began blaring from the speaker. She was always a big fan of his work. Hearing the music and the Manhattan (a drink) made her start grinding. She started to use her hips to start grinding on his. They both moved to the rhythm. She only grind with on one person before and that was Chris. Thinking of the name made her get mad. She began grinding harder. Her hips touching his pelvis, while both torsos touched lightly. They were moving as if they were having sex.

Nathan couldn't control himself. A certain member of his anatomy was getting 'excited'. As Haley was loosing herself in the grindaticivity she felt something poking her, she looked down and saw an uncomfortable Nathan in his jeans. She grinned at him and took his hand and led him back upstairs. She sat him down and hopped on his lap and began furiously making out with him.

Nathan wasn't use to this. The girl was driving him crazy. He never got so heated from a little grinding. He wanted to explode, and her kissing him like this wasn't helping. God she was intoxicating. He just wanted to have her, hear, now, on the table he picked her up not breaking the contact of their lips and placed her on the table.

His hands started to roam over her rib cage. It still wasn't enough he slipped his hands up more so that he was at the twins. Haley pulled back.

She couldn't believe how she could just loose her self to a guy she didn't even know. She never felt so alive before. She slid her self back unto his laps and now was straddling him. She got up and headed out the door. She looked back at him. "Your not coming Scott." It took him two seconds for him to get up and was behind her.

As they left he saw Jake and send him a salute. A sign that meant he was out. Nathan had never in his life wanted something so bad in his life. He just wanted to touch her. Suddenly he backed her body against the club building. He picked up one of her thighs and was rubbing his hands up it since she had on a mini skirt. Suddenly the camera of was in his and Haley faces. He grabbed her arm and told the reporters to fuck off. He rushed them to his Aston Martin and took off.

Before they made it to his front door clothing was already removed. All Haley had on was a fiery red bra and the short mini skirt. The tank top was long gone. Nathan only had on the jeans and a white beater. He pushed open the door picked her up and headed to his room.

Haley had never felt more desirable in her whole life. She loved the feeling of knowing she had control over a guy. She looked into Nathan eyes, which looked darker with desire. She knew she couldn't stop now. He had a hole on her. At first the plan was just to get him to make her feel good about her self. But now all she wanted was him to complete her. She wanted to feel him touching, her tasting, and thinking of only her.

The temptation was unbearable suddenly those hungry kisses were not enough. He removed her bra. He just looked down and stared at her beauty. Nathan had never met a girl so beautiful. He was use to hot girls, but not beautiful. The difference was that hot to him were usually gold digging sluts, while beauty was something from the inside.

Haley completely forgot everything the only thing she was aware of Nathan's touch. She felt like a wave being blown by the ocean. She never believed in the 'moment' like in the movies but this was defiantly one of those times.

She allowed him to do what he wanted and just sat they're enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. She never thought of birth control or even a condom. Nathan watched Haley looking at him.

God she was gorgeous. She was the type of girl that deserved everything he wasn't. He wanted her to have the world. He knew he couldn't give it to her, so instead he will give her the only thing he had this **one night. **She never would actually want to date him if she found out who she really were.

Haley saw the distant look on Nathan face. Was she doing something wrong? She thought she was doing everything. Did he not want her now; did she not turn him on?

"Hey what's up?" When she didn't get response she looked up at him. " Don't tell me your going chicken on me now."

He smiled up at her and whisper into her ear. "Nothing."

He then began to message her inner thigh. Rubbing in circles inching closer and closer to her center. He could tell was one of her pleasure points. The more he went up the louder the moans became. He looked her in the eye and knew that what he did in the morning was going to have an affect on him.

Haley took of his boxers and looked at his big manly hood was. She had never known that a guy could be that big. Looking at him it made Chris looked like a French fry. She began to get scared, how was she going to be able to please him. So she began to use her whole hand to give him her world famous "hand job." It was the only thing she would allow herself to do to please a man. She didn't believe in blowjobs, and especially to a guy she just met.

OMG. Was all he could think? He was getting the best fuckn hand job out there possible. She was making him crazy. She was going hard at it. Adding pressure when necessary. He gave her a wicked smile then stuck his middle finger into her.

Immediately her body began to react to it. He then added another. She began to buck, her hips were moving so fast he knew she was about to cum. She did and when she did, lets just say it got a little messier.

After she finished riding out her orgasm he added his dick for the second round. Nathan felt her clawing at his back. Man this girl was wild. This time he was the first to climax.

He looked at her and screamed her name. The rest of the night was a repeat performance.

Nathan was the first one up; he always was when it came to the one-night stands. He looked over at the dirty blonde who lay ever so peaceful. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he had to. No way could a guy in his day and time have a girlfriend. It just wasn't his time to settle down with a girl, no matter how beautiful she was.

Suddenly he felt Haley moved, her body adjusting her self to be closer to him. He moved again so he could look at her in the eyes when she got up.

Haley woke up when she felt the warmth of the body next to her move. She looked up at him her chocolate eyes met his ocean blue liquid eyes.

Bad idea man bad idea Nathan thought. She smiled up at him with a lazy grin. "Hi." She whispered in a tired voice.

This was going to be the hardest walk out he was going to have to do. God she looked so beautiful when she just wake up. The little voices in his head began to ring. God what the hell was wrong with him he was the king; he needed to be more stern.

He looked past her mop of dirty blonde hair and out the window. He then got the strength to look out at her. With a stern face, he spoke. "You should get going. My publisher will here soon, and since we are uum sleeping together she probably bitch at you." He made sure not to have any emotions.

What? Was all Haley could think? How could this be happening? Last night they were close they had mind-blowing sex. That was it the sex, he used her for sex how stupid could she be. She knew what he was about. How could she possibly let a guy like this use her for for her body?

She smiled up at him and inched closer to him and bit on his earlobe. "my friend told me that you were bad in bed but I decided to test you myself. And you know what. She was right. You suck, my dildo give me a better orgasm then the one you gave me."

Whoa where did the hell did that come from. Did some girl just insult him that bad?

"If so then this won't have an affect." He grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap and began liking her throat. He was moving so fast down to every spot.

She tried her best, she really did but him touching her was too much for her to take. She began to pant, to moan and not softly either. As he saw her that he had her where he wanted he threw her off his lap.

Looking up at him with as though you are the big bad wolf. He gave her his face cocky smirk. "You think you can fuck with me and it'll be peaches hell no. What you did last night wasn't anything that no chick in your position didn't do. So if I was you I'll shut my mouth and take advantage of the free breakfast, and maybe I'll sign a autograph."

She got up picked up her red thong. And didn't say anything. When she was fully dressed she looked up at him. "You know what Scott you are just the biggest ass I'll ever meet. You think that because your god gift to basketball that you can treat people not up to your standards like shit. Think again boy-o just because your on top now, doesn't mean you'll be there for everyday. So one day your sitting down all alone because I promise you your day will come. Think of this old proverb. 'What goes up most come down.'" With that she walked out. Down the flight of the stairs, and out of his life forever.

He wasn't going to chase her that was what chumps did. So he allowed her to walk. Within two minutes latter she was back. "I need a ride home." She grumbled.

"You back honey. How about we have breakfast together then I'll take you home." He got up and walked to her. He notice her eyes look at his naked body in front of her. "Heidi I will love for you to change your mind."

What was this was she still sleeping. "My name is Haley not Heidi. And just take me home." She commanded.

Nathan never took orders from anyone but for the first he did.

He drove her to an apartment housing and dropped her off and sped back to his world.

As you might think this would be the end of the story but this is just the beginning. This was the start of a new world she was going to have to get use to. This was just the start of her new life. This was the beginning of the new chapter of her life. So stay tune you'll laugh or even cry because this is the story of my life. Better than the e! True Hollywood story because for the first time it was coming from the person it is based upon.


	2. One side of a text message

On one night 

Chapter 2: One side of a text message

Brooke woke up early so that when her roommate came back home she could meet her at the door. She looked out the expensive curtains and saw her best friend getting out of a Porsche in the same clothes she had on yesterday.

Brooke waited to she was in the apartment to start barn barding her with questions. " Haley James did you seduce Mr. Nathan Scott last night."

Haley wasn't in the mood to talk about what happen last night with that jerk. So she just shook her head.

"So your telling me that my tutor girl slept with the playboy of the decade Mr. Nathan Scott." Brooke stated to her roommate.

"Yeah, and it was a fuckn mistake." She answered being a little annoyed that Brooke didn't get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Did I just hear Little Miss Sunshine curse? And admit that she can make a mistake. Wow you need to have more one night stands." Brooke said in her bubbly voice.

"Funny real funny, but I can admit to making mistakes. It's just doesn't happen a lot being so perfect." She stated with a little grin. She started to feel a little better. She didn't want to talk about it but there was something about Brooke that made you want to tell her everything. Haley knows that if anyone could make her feel better it would be Brooke.

Right now the girls were in their beach house they shared with they're other best friend Peyton and a girl they met recently name Bevin.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton became friends when they attended Stanford. The three girls all had a business class together. They always sat by each other and so finally one day Brooke just spoke to them. Ever since they had been good friends.

Brooke out of the group was the loud one. She had a 'thang' about her. It was who she is, its either you love it or hate it. She had more one-night stand than any frat boys across the US of A. she didn't believed in long-term relationships, but had never tried one. The only guy that could make her settle down was her pen pal. They had text and IM each other for about four years. They all wonder why didn't she just date him but she always replied. "It will take out all the magic."

Peyton was the artist. She had that whole intellectual thing about her. But there was also a darkness about her. Peyton lost both her parents very young so she had to fend for herself. Maybe that was the reason why she was the last to open up to anything.

Haley wasn't in the mood to talk more about Nathan so she instead walked off to her room. Brooke dared not to follow; she knew that when Haley got into her little moods it was better to just give her time.

Brooke walked into her room and took out her sidekick 2 and send and I'm to her little buddy. He went by the name basket ball luver03 "Hey suga u up yet."

To her surprise she got a response back. "Yeah I am I was actually thinking of you."

Brooke the diva: "Good or naughty."

Basketball luver03: "Naughty of course."

Brooke the diva: "How naughty hunney."

Basketball luver03: "Very."

Brooke the diva: "Good, so why u up so early."

Basketball luver03: "I have brunch with my parents later. Then I hit the gym with my brother."

Brooke the diva: "O that's cool. So when do u leave."

Basketball luver03: "Soon. But I'll be thinking of u the whole time."

Brooke the diva: "Good. So we'll talk later."

Basketball luver03: "Always 10 good."

Brooke the diva: "Perfect. Talk to u later hunney b."

Basketball luver03: "By cherry."

With that the two signed off. She went to do her work, him to meet his parents.

It never really bother her in the beginning when they decided not to meet but now all she wanted to do was meet him. But she couldn't just come out with it like that they made a promise not to meet. She thought about him more than any other4 guy. She wanted to tell him that they should meet, but she always lost her nerve.

He seemed so cool about the whole idea of them just being friends. She wanted him to want the same. She read over the e-mail he sent her yesterday. Every time she read something her wrote she felt chills go down her back.

Why was it so easy to mess things up than to actually have them right? How could she feel so deeply about a guy and not make a move but when it came to some random guy she didn't have a nerve. The truth was because she knew that he was it. He was her one. She couldn't tell anyone this was her true feeling for him, she couldn't maintain her status if people known she was in love, and not with anyone but a freaking stranger.

She got dressed and headed for work putting out the thoughts of her true love.

A/n I thought that I uploaded this chapter a while back but I didn't sorry if it is so lame but I am really busy. I have the story layout ready but I have a lot going on because of going back soon.

So instead I will give some spoilers. If u just want to read and rind out than skip this.

Peyton and Jake meet.

The person texting Brooke number is #3 (clue clue)

Haley and Nathan see each other.

That r all the spoilers I am giving. Sorry

A/n if u have any ideas for later chaps contact me at (p. that's all.

With luv

Maddie


	3. This is how it works in the real world

This is my come back I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3: this is how the real world works

Time has passed since the last time that Haley and Nathan had seen each other almost one full month seen each other. Haley went on with her boring life. Going on with out boys for now, seeing the last two men she had screwed her over. She wasn't feeling very well. Most have been the Indian last night. She hardly went out but when she did since lately has been getting sick.

She went to the kitchen and saw her two roommates eating a bowl of cereal. She soon joined in.

"Tutor girl can you please go to the gym with me today .since you know how I don't like going by my self and P. Sawyer bailed on me. Please."

Haley never liked going to the gym but since she was beginning to get a little fat might as well go she shouldn't pay for the membership for no reason. "sure."

Nathan worked out at the gym. He always liked the public gyms then his at home one. It always gave him a reason to work harder. When he was at the gym it gave him time to think. But for some reason he couldn't think of anything worth while.

His phone went off and some lame ass song that Lucas picked out came on . "what up bro. What's going on?"

"Nothing just at the gym, just trying to get ripped." He laughed "You." He began pumping some iron.

"Nothing, Isn't weird that I'm on my way to the gym."

"Sure see ya in a few."

"Yeah. See ya lil bro"

Meanwhile Haley and Brooke were at the gym also. "This is going to be so fun tutor girl. You'll see our trainer is a total hottie."

"When are you going to stop calling me **tutor girl**?"

"Never."

A hot Latino guy walked up to them. "Looks like he wants to check us, guys are so predictable they all want the same thing."

"No silly, that's nick Chavez our personal trainer." Haley gave him another look. He was good looking.

"Girls ready." He asked

Both girls looked at each other and shook their head and said "yep."

Two hours later the girls were well worked out. They decided to get something at the juice bar. The gym workout was easy but she could tell it worked, Haley decided she might make this a habit. Haley was laughing at something Brooke was saying and then she saw him staring at her. No other than Nathan Scott.

TO BE CONTINED

NEXT CHAPTER POSTED SOON


	4. This is how it works in the real world 2

This is for everyone who ever sent me a review and believed in this story. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4: this is how the real world works part b

Ignore him!!! Was all she could think now! He probably didn't even remember who she was. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Don't look at him." Brooke said taking a sip of her drink. "It's way to obvious."

"I wasn't." she lied.

"Hmm" Brooke then went back to paying attention to her drink.

Haley turned her body around just to get one more glimpse of Nathan. But what she ended up doing was running straight into someone. "Ow" she rubbed her hand on her bumped head. She looked up at the guy who she hit.

No surprise who it was, her face turned bright red. It was no other than Mr. Nathan Scott.

"You ok." He laid his hand on her shoulders trying to steady her.

O no what should I say. Say something you don't want him to think you can't talk. There isn't anything wrong with people who can't talk it's just. "hi."

Hi that is all you could come up with genius.

"Do I know you?" Nathan asked. Maybe he did remember who she was.

What would Brooke say in this position? "We've met" no that sounded so wrong it didn't even come out half sexy just really robotic.

"Haley you're not going to introduce me to your friend." Brooke asked extending her hand. Now she came, the gods certainly didn't like her.

"He isn't my friend."

"I'm not, why not?" he asked in a fake innocence voice.

"You don't even know me." She answered.

"I want to know you, does it count that we've met."

"Sure but it doesn't mean we are friends."

"Are we friends now." He asked in that same mock innocent voice.

She had to laugh this guy had talent smooth talking the ladies. All she wondered how many woman got the same pick up line. "I don't know." She fell just like he expected her to. He moved in a little closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in even closer.

"What are you doing she asked but her voice hitched when he used a finger to draw down her spine.

"nothing." He whispered in her ear while sucking on her earlobe.

"where's the innocence." She asked

Then out of nowhere Nathan hears "yo bro stop flirting with the girl."

"Come on." He tugged on her arm." I want to talk to you." He whispered in her ear.

He took her into a closet totally Hollywood. As soon as the door closed he pushed her against it and began kissing her. Nathan didn't even know what came over her but all he wanted was to have her here .anywhere.

Haley mind was literally spinning why she would do this to herself. Again. He wasn't a for shore thing and Haley never settled for any thing that wasn't a for sure thing. She couldn't try to be something she knew she would never be. So she moved. Not because she didn't want to because she had to.

Nathan realized something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked

She couldn't answer him now she had to think about an excuse. Something that would make sense. "What's my name?" she asked

O shit whammy. "Why don't we continue what we were doing a few seconds ago" he decided to ignore the question all together.

"O really. How about we make a deal you tell me my name and we'll well you know." She rests her hand on the top of his basketball shorts. He didn't answer. "It's Haley. About one month ago we had a one night stand. I'm not upset about that because I can't blame you when I'm guilty for the same thing, but the bad part the one I can blame you for is how much of those one night stands do you have."

"ok. So are you upset angry do you want to smack me or something?"

"no but I rather give you my phone number."

Now that was unexpected. "You mean so me and you can go on a date." Now that sounded stupid.

"Yep it's 867-5309" he put the number down in his PDA and left the closet before she did. He headed straight for his hummer and left the parking lot.

That is all I'm beat I'm watching raw right now and listening to the killers that's all. Chapter upload as soon as possible.


	5. Taking a Risk On Us

Chapter4: Taking a Risk On Us

Brooke smiled at the text message she just received from her mystery guy. He had kept leaving her funny messages today and this was one of fifty. Since the other day there had been thoughts of them actually hooking up. She never mentioned it to him, but she had a small feeling that he felt the same way. She wanted to ask but she also wanted to not to since she didn't want it to be awkward around them, she real loved talking to him.

"Miss Davis call on line one." Her secretary ranged in.

"I got it." She picked up the phone. "Haylo Brooke Davis."

"Hey Brooke it's Peyton I was wondering if you could pick dinner up tonight. I'm staying at the studio late." Predictable Blondie, figures.

If she had to pick up dinner than at least she could choose. "Yeah of course, how about Chinese? I'm in the mood"

"Fine with me, See ya"

"Yeah bye loves and kisses."

Well it was always to know than not know, she just had to make the first move between her and basketball luver03. And tonight.

Meanwhile at the other side of the city sat Mr. Lucas Scott preparing for a photo shoot for his new brand of sneaks. He had to stay here and try to look handsome.

Some French guy started talking to him. "Make it sexy. Make all the hmm women want the body." He had to smile at that, that shouldn't be hard.

He made his lips look pout." How about this."

"He said sexy, not constipated." Nathan said and began laughing.

"You think you got jokes." he nodded. "At least I'm naturally sexy un like you."

He was referring to the whole how Lucas won the sexiest man alive this year and the only reason was because he slept with the editor.

"Whatever." He nodded when he knew he shut up his brother.

Lucas then tried another smile. "Better." The French dude said. "A little more-rinngggggg."

Lucas phone went off it was her. A smile instantly was plastered on his face. It was her ready to torment him again.

Brooke the diva: U naked?

Basketball luver03: Always. Why r u?

Brooke the diva: Nope.

Basketball luver03: Kill a man's fantasy won't cha.

Brooke the diva: sorry. But the reason why I contacted you was well I'm having a fashion show and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, you could maybe come. I know this is breaking the rules and all but really I would love for you to come.

Basketball luver03: sure where should we meet?

Brooke the diva: at la Costa two days from now at 8,and where a red rose it'll make it easier to know who you are.

Basketball luver03: y?

Brooke the diva: because it's cool. TTYL

That's all for now.


	6. The Begining of NALEY

This is for my fan's sorry I went MIA.

Chapter6: The beginning of NALEY

Just call her sucker, it means nothing just a date at most. Just dial the numbers on the paper. Do it, do it. After twenty minuets of dealing with himself he dialed Haley's number. He punched the numbers in and almost hanged up when he heard someone's voice.

"Hello this is the exclusive gentle man club if Brooke dial one if Blondie also known as Peyton dial two, and if tutor girl a.k.a Haley dial three."

Wow so she was an escort, who would have known. "I want umm tutor girl." He heard someone yelled tutty and soon heard Haley coming close to the phone.

"This is Haley, and this is?"

Now was the time to bail "Its Nathan the guy from the gym."

"I know who you are, and half of the world. Wow you surprise me Nathan I didn't think you would actually try to contact me, I'm impressed."

"Well I'm surprise to Haley. So I'm calling so that maybe we can go on a date may be tomorrow. Night."

If she said yes she would have a date with Nathan Scott the sexiest person ever, if no than she would be missing out on a wonderful experience. She would be crazy if she said no. "And why should I say yes Nathan?"

"Because you want to, and who could turn down a free meal and being in the company of me, you would have to be crazy to say no."

Even though he sounded extremely cocky he was right, she would be crazy. "Ok Scott, yes I'll go but not because of you but the free meal."

She had jokes, he liked that. "So what are you doing, other than thinking of my sexy body?"

"Writing a novel, I'm a writer, or suppose to be."

"You're a writer, that's cool"

"Haley are you almost done with phone I need to contact the studio." Peyton asked.

"Yeah just about, hold on a second. Umm Nathan it was nice talking to you ,but I have to go."

"Ok next time I guess." He hung up and she handed the phone to Peyton.

Now she seriously wish she didn't ask for the phone. "if I known it was Mr. Scott I would have used my cell."

"Now you say that." She shucks her head and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As see reached the kitchen Brooke burst in with the biggest smile ever. "What's up cherry?"

"Just that I'm going to have a date with my IM pal, isn't this the coolest thing ever?" she was so happy.

"I have a date with Nathan?"

"And I have no one. Yeah me!!!" Peyton said in sarcasm.

Brooke felt sorry for Peyton, "Don't worry Blondie you'll find someone." She sure hopes so. "Now let's eat." For the rest of the night the girls all ate chat and had fun.

That's all for now thanks for all the reviews, keep them up.


	7. When We are Force To Confront Things

Chapter 7: When We Are Force to Confront Things

Haley was really ecstatic to go on her date with Nathan. She would be going on the date today and she couldn't be happier. She got a sudden urge to puke. She must have been more nervous than she thought. She walked into the bathroom took care of business, and then headed of to breakfast.

Brooke and Peyton sat at the table looking at Haley as if something was wrong. "Hey Hales you have been puking a lot lately and your period hasn't come lately."

Haley thought for a long time. That was the truth her period hadn't come and she was puking every second. It couldn't though, she hasn't been doing that in a while since Chris and he always made sure they were cover. Nathan.

Could it be Nathan? It couldn't, the timing was wrong it had been two months since there one night stand. This couldn't happen if she was indeed pregnant then what would Nathan say.

She looked at Brooke "Yeah I might be."

Peyton stop in the chewing when she heard that Haley could be. It was probably Nathan's. "Haley is it Nathan's"

"We don't even know if it is an it, but it's probably Nathan." Saying it makes it seem more real than before.

Brooke couldn't believe it when she said it, she said like a joke not, that it could be true. She knew Haley and she wasn't a woman who would do something like that. Not even in the heat of passion.

"Haley you should go buy one of those pregnancy tests, you should make sure, it's better to know then not to know." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I will after breakfast, you guys it's going to negative anyway stop stressing."

Peyton was surprise; she wasn't even the one who could be the pregnant one and she was terrified. "Haley you're not worried?"

"No, not really, I know it's going to be negative." She seems really assured so the girls nodded and at the same time took a sip of there morning coffee.

Haley went to a local drug store and picked up a pregnancy test and brought it home. Peyton was at work so it was just her and Brooke. She followed the instructions not wanting to mess anything up and waited with Brooke.

One minute went by then another and Brooke spoke not liking the uncomfortable silence. "Guess what? I am working with marc Jacobs on a special project."

Haley didn't really want to talk but she did to make Brooke feel that she was terrified. "That is so cool. The two hottest designers getting together, Best collaboration of the year."

"Yeah I'm so excited; you know a big pay check will be coming in."

"So you won't mind taking me shopping?" Haley said

The minuets were up now held the truth. Was she or wasn't she?

Cliff hanger not for long, promise to update!!!!!!!!! Enjoy life


	8. So The Rumors Are True

Chapter 8: So The Rumors Are True

She heard the buzzer go off and it was loud. She walked into the bathroom and looked at it. She began panicking, no she couldn't be pregnant. This wasn't happening to her. She was the girl who counsel girls in this situation not be in it. She had her life and she couldn't be having a kid for Nathan.

Nathan, he wouldn't even believed that she was pregnant and it was his. If she told him then he would think she is one of those gold digger. She had to though, he deserve to know, even if she wasn't.

No she wouldn't tell him if she wasn't pregnant. He shouldn't have to worry about something like that. Nathan had a way to busy life to worry about this.

"Just look at it." Brooke said "something might go wrong if you don't look at it right away."

"Fine, but you look at, I can't it's too nerve wrecking." Brooke then looks at the test with a not clear look on her face.

Then she spoke "well, all I should say is that I'm about to start making baby clothes."

Shit! No way, she couldn't. She grabbed the test and indeed it proved that she had a bun in the oven.

"Let's take another one just to make sure." Brooke suggested.

"Yeah lets." Haley agreed, it would be good to get a second option.

_Five minuets later_

"Haley I don't believe E.P.T. lies." Brooke said after the second test proves she was indeed pregnant. So she Haley James was what they call knocked up. Oh boi.


	9. Should I Tell Him Or Not?

Chapter 9: Should I Tell Him Or Not?

After taking both test she immediately thought she should tell Nathan. How would he take it, probably bad? She wasn't making assumption, but he had his whole life to plan. Not have a family in his twenties.

If she told him would they be a family, Maybe, probably no. Nathan wasn't the type that would be cool with it all, maybe someone else but not him.

She picked up the phone and Brooke nodded and left the room. She called the number on her caller ID. He didn't answer on the first two rings but the third he did.

"Miss me already." He asked

She couldn't help but flirt back ""You know it Mr. hot shot."

"Well you have to wait till tonight, get ready to be blown away." He said

She needed to tell him but not over the phone, and there date would be ruined, she should meet him…NOW!!

"Nathan can we meet, like now?" she asked.

"How about in fifteen minuets at the Pine Street Park, Is it good for you?" He suggested

Good people would be around he wouldn't try anything. "Yeah perfect, for me."

Haley went to her car and drove to the park. As she enters the park she saw Nathan sitting on a bench.

"This doesn't count as our date you know." Nathan got up and gave her a hug.

"Ok, but we need to talk, it's very important."

"Ohoo. Sound's serious."

She began her half memorized speech. "I don't want you to think, of me as a gold digger, or just a fame grabber, but something happened between us that I couldn't control even if I could."

Nathan didn't like the way this sound, was she trying some kind of scheme on him, or something. She didn't seem like the type he should know. he listened to her more carefully. "Nathan I didn't plan this, and I really truly like you but it happened. I made sure in the past I was safe buy well I just broke up with Chris and well I never planned for it to happen between us! I mean that night I did but not, fully. It was a spur of the moment thing."

Now she was rambling, "Haley just spit it out, he can't be that bad."

She looked him in the eyes, for a second she was memorized by those pure blue eyes. "Nathan I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

WHAT!!!!!!!!!

HELL NO!!!!!!

NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!!!

FUCK!!!!!!

For five minuets straight neither one spoke. Haley felt to scared, nervous, angsty to how he felt, while Nathan couldn't find the words to sum up what he was actually feeling. He was going to be a father to a child. That was in Haley's stomach right now. Haley was his baby mama.

"Nathan say something." Haley couldn't take it anymore, this was nerve racking, almost like the season finally to her favorite show two bush cliff, where they didn't know if Scott died after diving into the water.

"Something." After being pulled at his trance he asked. "What did you just say?"

"Oh Nathan say some-"

In an agitated voice "not that the thing before that."

"Oh, that. I'm pregnant…. Oh and it's definitely yours."

"No way, it can't be. I mean seriously if you need money to well whatever I'll give it to you. But you don't need to come up with a lie that you are pregnant, with my child, Haley."

He looked in her eyes and knew he hurt her when he accused her of lying. "I am not lying Nathan, really I'm not."

"sorry." That was the first he apologized to someone and actually meant it. "It's just…"

"Mind bobbling." She said

He had to agree. "Yeah. Can we talk later I need some time to think."

She didn't have any other choice. "Yeah you should have some time to digest this."

She watched him left and hoped he wouldn't turn his back on her or most important the baby.

That's it, hope you like it, sorry I went oasis for some time, remember to review everyone just review please I need to know what you think.


	10. Lucas's Reaction

Chapter 10: Lucas's Reaction

The first Nathan did was call Lucas. He was usually the one who can handle crisis. For some reason he was happy that Haley was the woman carrying his baby then some other chick. He knew she wouldn't pressure him into marrying her. He knew she would be the perfect mother for his child. She would raise their child, better than he would.

He wouldn't abounded her or their child. He was going to be a father. Wow, who would have thought? He was still shock; it felt like the night before his first game in the NBA.

Lucas answered on the fourth ring. "What up butt munch."

"Bro we need to talk badly."

"Nate I'm going on a date, in forty minuets."

"This is way more important." He said.

"Can we talk later; I'm really looking forward to this date."

What was he going to have to do o get his brother. "Bro it can't wait, it's too important. I'm coming to your house in ten." With that he hanged up.

He switched lanes and in eight minuets he was approaching Lucas's mansion. It was slightly smaller than Nathan's but what it lacked in size it had in style. It had the biggest private library.

He put in the code knowing it as well as he known his own. He found Luke in the living room. "Man your going to have to hurry up-"

"I'm going to be a dad dude." He blurted out.

Lucas called someone and hung up. "What did you just say?"

"I'm going to be a father. Remember the girl we saw at the gym and I asked her out, well she's carrying my baby."

Lucas was relieved after hearing this. "Dude she can't even take a test now, its way to early-"

"We had a one night stand about two months ago." He explained.

"Whoa this is big."

"No fuck"

"Are you going to marry her?" Lucas asked.

"Haley, I don't know, should I?"

"Well yeah, if you're going to be there for the kid you need to look out for it. Besides if you don't the paparatizzi going to call Haley a slut when they find out."

"I'll think about it."

"Nate you should talk to her."

"We have a date tonight, maybe I can ask her to meet us over here, she could bring her roommates and we can all talk this out."

Lucas was amazed that his brother was acting like an adult. "Wow look at you acting mature."

"Yeah look at me acting like an adult. It's about time."

Next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories.


	11. The Person Who Took It The Hardest

Chapter 11: The Person Who Took It The Hardest

Haley was at home when she heard the phone ring. "Hello, Haley here."

"Haley." she knew who the voice belong to. The guy she couldn't stop thinking of. "It's Nathan. I was wondering if you could meet me at my brother's house. You can bring your roommates."

"Sure. Of course." Haley then wrote down Lucas's address and got her roommates. She hadn't yet told Peyton, she knew Peyton would the most disappointed out of her best friends.

"So this is weird your first date he wants you to bring your roommates along." Brooke looked at her with a you need to tell her now look.

So she did. She started from the one night stand all the way to this morning when she found out she was pregnant.

"Haley are you brain dead." Peyton asked

So not the response she was hoping for. "No, so you're mad." It was more of a statement that was meant to be said to herself.

"Fuck yeah I'm mad. My best friend is about to raise a baby by herself because she had a stupid one night stand. Haley how could you do something so stupid."

"Peyton it wasn't even like that. So I did. You did too. Don't judge me at least one good thing is going to come out of this."

"You called being knocked up a good thing."

"It's a wonderful thing. From a one night stand I'll be able to be a parent."

"Gee, that is so swell. Maybe you and Nathan will get married and the wedding will be for a princess."

"What is your problem?"

"You're having a baby, With Nathan Scott. For some reason he doesn't scream family man."

"So, He's the father of my child so who cares."

"God, Your so naïve. Do you really feel that you're going to have a perfect life with Nathan and your bastard of a child?"

Now she took it way to far.

"Don't you dear talk about my child like that. If you need some time fine but Brooke and I are going to be over at Lucas's call my cell when you feel less bitchy."

With that Brooke and Haley left.In the car Brooke stated "who knew you had that in you."

"Yeah who knew?"

"How long do you think she's going to be mad?" Brooke asked

"Not long I hope."

Another short chapter, I know some are wondering why there so short, but I wanted them to have more of an affect.


	12. A Night To Remember

Chapter 12: A Night To Remember

Today she would go on the first actual date with Nathan, and she was more excited than before. Maybe because she knew she had some connection with him and it won't be that awkward first date thing. They indeed got to know each other last night when she and Brooke went over to Lucas's house.

_Flashback _

_After reaching the house and enduring awkwardness for about thirty minuets it got normal. The other night just hanging made her feel as though she was good friends with Lucas and Nathan. It was so good that she and Nathan could be friends that when the baby was around he or she could have two parents who didn't hate each other. _

_Tonight she would go on the first actual date with Nathan, and she was more excited than before. Maybe because she knew she had some connection with him and it won't be that awkward first date thing._

_She decided that they should go out for lunch instead; dinner was just so cliché and he had a game tonight. They would meet up at a local café called chez Julie. It was low key so they wouldn't be bombarded with the paparazzi. She remembered the night before._

_As Haley reached the gate she saw one of the most beautiful houses ever. She lived in California for almost five years but she never saw a house which screamed the person personality. She could tell this was Lucas's, even though she didn't known him for a long time but she could tell this was so him._

_Brooke phone went off. "O shit, I totally forgot."_

_"Forgot what?" Haley asked_

_"My date today, but guess what he had to deal with some important stuff to. So maybe it wasn't supposed to happen."_

_"Sorry you should have gone." Haley quickly gave Brooke a hug before she buzzed in._

_"Whose there?" Nathan asked. Her body suddenly un tensed. His voice always sounds seductive. Every time she heard it she felt this sudden urge. The urge to do something that a woman shouldn't want to do with a man she hardly knew._

_"It's Haley."_

_The gate suddenly opened. She drove up parked behind Nathan's car and walked to the front door. He greeted her with a hug. "Hey hales."_

_Hales she liked it. It was his own special name for her. "Hi." She kissed his cheek." So this is Lucas's house it's nice."_

_"Yeah it is. Not better than mine of course." She got use to him saying stuff like that._

"_Well of course not." She played along._

_"So do you want the tour?" Nathan asked._

_"Yeah. Sure why not, Brooke are you coming." She asked not wanting to exclude her even though she wanted some alone time with Nathan. _

"_Hell yeah." Just as Brooke said that Lucas walked in. "Hello sexy." She couldn't help it. _

_Lucas blushed a little and Brooke found that even sexier. "Hi, Brooke right." He walked over and gave a friendly hug. Yeah this was going to be a wonderful night. _

_Watching Lucas and Brooke Nathan and Haley made there runaway. They walked down a hall filled with pictures of Luke and some of his family. It was cute. But what was cuter was the one of a teenager Nathan. He was an attractive teen. No he was the epitome of what all teenager girls would have gone for. She knew she would of._

_Nathan saw her smiling at his picture as a teen and asked. "What you like what you see." He was just so confident, she like it. He seemed just like he did when he was on the court, always in control._

_"Yeah." She decided to feed his ego. "a lot, actually." She sauntered past him and into a room._

_It turned out to be a guess bedroom. Nathan followed her and closed the door behind her. "So you like me a lot, huh." He walked up behind her. He didn't make any movements that suggested he was going to touch her, but she could tell if she took the bait that they would up doing some things she couldn't do in front of her mother in this room._

_"Yes, but it doesn't mean I'm going to do . . . well that . . . with you."_

_"Who said I wanted to do that." His words came out as a whisper against her ear._

_She turned around "I can sense it. Besides that is how come we are where we are right now." _

_"Ahh yes the baby. That could kill any man's erraction."_

_She laughed airily. "So have you decided what you want to do?"_

_Loaded question. "Yes I want to be in my son's life and I want to be there for him."_

_"Correction we don't know if it's a son, it can be a daughter." She liked how he was already trying to pick the sex of the baby already._

_End of Flashback_

Haley enjoyed the last night with Nathan and Lucas. It was fun, they played twister and watched movies. By the time it came to go home it was 3 a.m.

She decided that they should go out for lunch instead; dinner was just so cliché and he had a game tonight. They would meet up at a local café called chez Julie. It was low key so they wouldn't be bombarded with the paparazzi.

She hadn't told Brooke about their little date, so she had to pick out her own outfit.

Haley was so happy that she and Lucas hit off the other night, it seemed as the two would soon be dating. Lucky thing she came along instead of going on that date.

Haley decided to put on a lacy soft pink camisole with a jean blazer over it and decide on some skinny legs jeans and her favorite pair of stilettos.

She decided to leave her hair out and wavy. She spayed on some Chanel no.5. Nathan wouldn't know what hit him. She got in her car and drove over to the café.

She saw him sitting down and it looked as though he was happy to see her. She walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hello Mr. Scott."

"Hello Ms. James, you look beautiful today."

That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it I promise to write the next chapter.


	13. We Realize Why

Chapter 13: We Realize Why

Haley sat impatiently at a new Chinese restaurant waiting for Nathan. This would be there first date and he was already twenty minuets late.

If he didn't show in the next fifteen minuets, she decided she will just leave. She was kind of tick off that he didn't have the decency to call and tell her he couldn't make it.

Ten minuets later, a running Nathan entered the restaurant. He had on a blue opened oxford shirt and khaki cargo pants. He looked hot but it still didn't explain why he was late. Haley looked at Nathan running looking like a teenager other than the twenty-six year old that he was.

As soon as he spotted her he began running towards him, bumping into a waiter. As he got there he sat in the chair opposite of her. "Sorry I'm late it's just I had to pick up something."

"It's ok. So how was your day Mr. Scott." She said trying to make small talk.

"If you must know Ms. James it was filled with thoughts of you actually." He planned on charming her.

"Really Mr. Scott I hope those thoughts were PG." She took a sip of the Ice cold water.

He watched her and thought what he needed was a cold shower. He looked at her; she had on a blue dress that showed her cleavage very well. "I believe parts of them were. You look beautiful Hales."

Hales his name for her, it fit perfect like the way her hand fit in his as he reached across the table to take her hands in his own. "Thanks Nate, so are you ready to order." She didn't want to sound greedy but this whole pregnancy thing made her hungry. She was after all eating for two. He gave her a smirk and called the waiter over.

The night without anything going wrong, it was almost two perfect. Since Haley took a cab to the restaurant Nathan offered to take her home and she accepted.

As they arrive at her gate, "come in and meet my roommates." She said to him.

"Is this some line you use, so you can see me naked?" Nathan asked with his devilish smirk.

"In your dreams Scott, Only in your dreams." He just grinned. As Haley opened the door he could tell this was a women pad. He saw pink and different shades of it in every corner. "Girls I'm home and so is my date." After she said date Brooke ran in with Peyton walking at a half step.

Haley and Peyton still didn't make up. Both girls did their best to avoid each other deciding it was for the best. She had lived with Peyton for four years and she didn't want to loose her, she was indeed one of her best friends.

The girls all moved into the condo after they graduated from college. Haley and Brooke met in high school when Brooke needed a tutor. They had been friends ever since, after they graduated from college (Brooke in fashion, of course) (Haley a literature major) they moved in to the condo. After months of struggling they agreed that they needed another roomie.

A lot of people called but only one they decided was good enough to room with. It was hard to convince Brooke to let Peyt room with them. Something about Peyton art and her music made Brooke think Peyton was kind of demonic. She did wear black every time they saw her.

But they decided she was the best. Peyton at first kept to her self never talked about whom she was or her past. As Haley thought about it in the four years they roomed she still didn't talk about it. She knew something big must have occurred she just never knew what.

"Tutor mom you brought your baby daddy over." Brooke said.

"Tutor mom, well at least it's better than tutor girl. And I didn't bring him over for that. I brought him over so we can talk."

_No more talking, how about we get down to the action._ Nathan thought. He scolded at himself._ That's the reason why you're in this mess now._

A blonde with curly hair enter the room. A blonde Nathan knew once upon a time. It was his ex Peyton. He had to talk to her but not now.

"Nathan." At least she acknowledged him, it was better than the slap he was half expecting. He was lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that she left. This thing with Haley got a lot more complicated.

Haley told Nathan that he could spent the night and he decided to. They slept in the same bed but they didn't go pass a few kisses. The both had a silent pack of taking it slow this time.

Meanwhile

Peyton stared aimlessly at the ceiling fan in her room. It was 3:45 a.m. and she couldn't sleep because she was thinking of Haley and the worst decision she was about to make in her life.

She was angry. Angry that Nathan pretended not to know her. He showed her that he was that scum who she left many years ago.

Nathan didn't deserve her or any other girl after what he did to her. The days leading up to the worst decision in her life, the decision that made her couldn't have kids. The guy who she dated if you can call it that, the man who promised her he would be there for her no matter what, but he wasn't. He left her, he gave her an ultimatum him or the child in her womb. She being the supporting girlfriend decided that it was the best.

But it wasn't because he left her, after she had the operation. She truly believed that he loved her. She didn't tell anyone not her best friends not her father who she knew wanted a grand child.

No one even knew she and Nate were dating; besides a baby would have ruined everything. They weren't even out of college yet. She loved the way he made her feel as though she was the one. She still remembered how it felt to have kissed those lips the way her knees felt as butter. The way how he gave that mischievous smile that she knew she would be busy for the next three hours.

Peyton got up and decided to take a pill. As she began to turn around she bumped into a person, the guy who had been occupying her thoughts.

"Peyton." Was the only word that came from his lips?

"Well you do remember me. Isn't that peachy." Without thinking she reached for his head and kissed him. Hard.

The kiss was intense, not thinking just feeling he kissed back. The way she did, urgently, it was fiery.

As fast as the kiss started, it ended. Nate pulled away. "Are you crazy, I'm with your best friend? The mother of my child." She slapped him. Not knowing why.

She ran her hands through her hair "Don't talk to me as if we don't have anything. As though our past didn't happen."

"Maybe it's best that we pretend it didn't. Goodnight Peyton." With that he walked out the darkness soon covered his body that she couldn't make out his outline.

At that moment, she knew what she would do. She saw she had to do not for herself even though the revenge was going to be nice. She wasn't doing this for Nathan but for Haley, she was going to stop that wedding, if it was the last thing she had to do. For the first time that night she smiled and began humming the tune to _hear comes the bride._

So is it just me or do James need a hair cut badly. I want you guys to send me reviews and tell me what you think about it. In the next chapter I'll tell you what the results were.


End file.
